


Captives

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Code Name: Sailor V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Presents and surprises aren't always welcome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captives

Minako pushed against the ground, setting the swing in motion.

Usagi had asked her once, a long time ago, what she did to think and she'd told her this. Then tonight, as a birthday surprise, she'd found a swing set in her private thinking spot. 

Her birthday. She'd thought everyone had forgotten. It was almost midnight and nothing - until this. Well, not exactly nothing. 

She had seen Kunzite. A bittersweet experience, which was becoming typical for them. Since resurrecting the Silver Millenium, the four generals had been restored and healed. But healing the wounds didn't erase the scars. They were still there, on both sides. 

Pushing again, she gripped the chains and pumped her legs. He'd looked beautiful as always. Once Danburite had awakened her, she'd understood the predilection she had for tall, thin, powerful, strong, long haired, blond men. Too many of the men in her life were too much like him. And far inferior to him. 

The chains were hurting her hand, she was holding them so tightly. She stopped pumping, letting the swing slow. 

*****

He'd smiled at her and her heart raced. "Hello, Minako." 

"Hello Kunzite." She smiled back. "What are you up to today?" 

"Court business. The usual. And you?" 

Well, forgetting her birthday was understandable. It had been a long time. "Nothing really." 

"You look lovely. Perhaps you have a date?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly. And most decidedly not jealously. 

Her heart had stopped racing. Or perhaps it just stopped. "No. No date." 

"Holding out for Mr. Right?" His tone was conversational, not even slightly mocking, yet it seemed she could hear his laughter. Poor Minako - waiting for some knight in shining armor. 

It took all her willpower, all her strength, to hold back her tears. "No. Why wait for someone who'll never come? I thought I had him once and he found something he liked better." She shrugged as though it meant nothing. "Excuse me, I promised Usagi I'd help Ami with some things." 

"Of course." He bowed to her and strolled to the palace. 

*****

Minako realized the swing had stopped. She also realized her face was wet with her earlier unshed tears. There was a soft rustling of the leaves behind her. Artemis most likely. She wiped her cheeks dry. 

"What's up, Artemis?" 

Silence greeted her. Great. Even her guardian cat couldn't be bothered to stop and say hi. Sighing, she looked over her shoulder. 

He stood there looking regal. His cape swayed in the slight breeze, his hair shining white in the starlight. 

She got off the swing and faced him. The few feet between them yawned like a chasm. Tilting her head slightly, she regarded him, noticing he was returning the favor. "You changed." 

"I didn't see the need to be dressed up out here. Swinging can be hell on those gowns." 

He didn't return her nervous smile. "You looked beautiful." 

"And now I look terrible. Sorry. Did you need something? This is where I come to be alone." 

"Are you always so hostile to people who come to wish you a happy birthday?" 

"My birthday is over. It's past midnight. So, it was really nice of whomever put you up to this but..." 

"Shut up." 

Her eyes widened as her mouth closed. 

"Thank you." He walked up to the swing. "I never took you as the self pity type." He sat down facing away from her. 

"And you know me so well." 

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you either." He started swinging. "Not having a very happy day?" 

"No. I'm not." She leaned against the support. "It's been a lonely day." 

"And I made it worse?" 

"No." 

"I'm sorry." 

"I have self pity. I don't need yours." Minako stared at the ground, avoiding his eyes. "I accept that you're not the Kunzite I knew. Beryl changed you. I've changed. But I still have my memories. And sometimes it's difficult to separate the two." 

"I remember too." 

She looked up, surprised by his soft confession. "I...I appreciate you coming by." 

"But you'd rather be alone in your misery." 

"Better remembering what I did have than wishing for what I can't." 

"It doesn't have to be this difficult." 

"What doesn't? I got your message this afternoon. When it comes to Mr. Right, he's not you anymore. Thank you. Good night." She walked past him toward her suite. 

His hand snaked out and grabbed her arm. He stood in the same fluid motion, pressing her against him. "Is there anyone else?" 

She shook her head, unable to speak. His scent intoxicated her. "No. There's no one." 

"Mina..." His thumb stroked her cheek. 

"Stop it." Her voice broke. "Don't do this to me. I can't..." 

"This is what you want, isn't it? Everything back the way it was?" 

She looked at him hopefully. "Can it be that way?" 

He tightened his grip on her wrist until it stared to throb painfully. "Not exactly." 

"K...Kunzite?" 

"When I said I was sorry earlier, I meant that I hadn't made your day worse. You see, things are going to go back to the way they were, Minako, darling," He changed his grip and swung her over his shoulder. Patting her bottom, he started walking. When he spoke, his voice was like a growl. "The way they were with Beryl." 

"No! I refuse to believe you're bad again!" Her voice had a hysterical edge to it. 

"Once a villain…" 

She bit her lip, tears in her eyes. This was her worst birthday ever. "Put me down!" 

"Shut up." 

"You're not supposed to do stuff like this! You're a good guy now! Don't you remember? Usagi? The wand? Vanquishing all evil?" 

"Doesn't ring a bell." 

"Kunzite, put me down! I know there's good in you!" 

"Whatever you say, little girl." 

"Little girl?" Her voice broke on the words. Her fear was replaced by anger. She started kicking her feet, hitting his chest and legs. With her hands, she began beating his back. 

"Stop it. That tickles." 

She stopped, indignant. "Tickles? You...you maggot! Let me go!" She started kicking again with renewed fury. 

"All right, Sailor Brat. That's enough." He changed his hold on her so he could carry her to his side, her body bent in half. 

"This isn't comfortable." 

"Aw. I'm sorry." 

"Damn it! Look you Negaverse scum, I'm Sailor Venus, soldier of Love and Justice. And if you don't put me down, I'm gonna have to kick your ass." 

"Gosh, Minako. I'm trembling." He lifted her so he could look into her flashing eyes. "I am Lord Kunzite, once general of the armies of Beryl's Negaverse. It took all of you to defeat me once. Do you really think I'm afraid of you?" 

Her expression changed to fear again, but her voice was steady. "Just because I might not win, doesn't mean I won't fight." 

He sighed. "Look, I promise not to kill you if you will just shut up." 

"I'd rather die than be your Negaverse sex toy." 

He laughed deeply, the sound music to her ears. "Really? Are you sure you remember the first Silver Millenium? You didn't mind then." He felt her shiver at his suggestive tone. Perhaps the possibility of them was not so remote...He stopped walking and Minako looked up at the dark metal door in front of them. 

"My friends will come for me." 

He set her on her feet facing him, a smirk on his face. "Oh, I hope so, Little Princess." He opened the door and forced her in before him. 

She walked forward but kept looking back at him. "I don't care what threats you use. I'm not going to have sex with you, you...Negaverse bastard!" She whirled away from him as he snapped on the light. 

Hundreds of people looked from her to each other then back to her. Her friends stood in the crowd laughing. Usagi stepped forward to take her hand. 

"Surprise." 

*****

Hours later, as everything was winding down, a slightly tipsy Minako made her way over to where Kunzite was standing. He looked up from his conversation with Endymion. She stopped and bowed. "I owe you an apology. Although you did lead me on." 

"Just doing my job." He smiled. "You were surprised." 

"Yes. Anyway, I'm sorry. I wanted to say that before I said goodnight." She started to walk away. 

"One question, Little Princess?" 

"Yes?" 

"Is it true? That there's no one?" 

Her only reply was her smile as she left the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> One of my earliest stories, written circa 1998-1999


End file.
